Good at Being Bad
by Oceansportrait
Summary: Molly Holly’s dating Edge. Molly’s perfect. Molly: everyone’s favorite little sister. Molly hates Lita. What’s wrong with this picture? *REVISED CHAPTERS*
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

Title: Good at Being Bad

Description: Molly Holly's dating Edge. Molly's perfect. Molly everyone's favorite sister. Molly hates Lita. What's wrong with this picture?

Dedication: To all those people out there, people may not be exactly as they seem, remember to only judge them once you have seen what they are like inside and out.

Also the words in italics, are what the characters are thinking

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What in the world is Spike thinking? He's getting ready to do the Dudley Dog on poor Molly!"

Spike had set up a table and had kicked Molly in the stomach, and got ready to do the move when someone pushed him and pulled Molly back, causing him to go through the table with no Molly. 

"It's Edge! Edge has come to save Molly!" The King commentated excitedly.

Edge had helped the fallen Molly so that he was carrying her.

Spike looked on from inside the ring, yelling at Edge but he couldn't hear anything because of the crowd he thought he had heard "You're going to regret this." But dismissed it, thinking Spike wanted Molly back and he would do anything to get her. 

"Are you ok?" Edge asked, brushing her blond hair that had fallen on her face.

"I think I'm all right."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*2 weeks later*

"Edge!" 

"Hey Molls!" Edge said as she ran into his arms and kissed him.

"I've missed you so much Edge, there's been…" Molly began to say as she pulled back.

"Hey Edge, Hey Molly your back!" Lita said hugging Molly before she had a chance to finish what she was saying.

"So Edge we're going to rehearse our lines later right?" Lita asked, twirling her red hair.

"Sure, thirty minutes before the show starts." Edge said before turning back to Molly, he watched from the corner of his eye as Lita walked away.

"Come on Edge, let's go and talk in the locker room," Molly said tugging on his shirt.

As soon as the door had closed to their locker room, Molly's smile vanished.

"It's going to be great now that you're back Molls, everyone here has just missed you like crazy," Edge said tying back his hair. "What's wrong Molls?" Edge asked when he saw that her smile had disappeared.

"I can't believe you would do this to me."

"Do what Molls? What are you talking about?" Edge said trying to touch her arm but she jerked away.

"You're cheating on me with that slut Lita, I've seen the way you've looked at her!" Molly yelled, throwing a plant towards him.

Edge ducked, barely missing it hitting him. "What's gotten into you Molls? You know I'm not like that, I would never...." He winced as a chair hit his right shoulder.

"I know what you men are like, make women think they're the only one in your mind, but actually your planning to sleep with someone else at the same time! You don't need to tell me anything, I've seen it all," Molly spat out, her eyes seemed to turn almost red, very unlike the bright Molly who couldn't hurt a fly that he had known.

"Molls stop it, I've never slept with anyone else but you ever since we hooked up." Edge said, pleading for her to stop.

"So you're saying that you were sleeping with someone the time that we were friends? That's even worse," Molly's eyes burned with hatred, that she could hardly see anything else but the blinding hatred that she felt for Edge at that moment.

"Once you have a better excuse, you know where to find me," Molly turned and walked out, slamming the door.

Edge could hardly believe that was Molly. She's never been violent with him before, she had always been gentle, kind, and considerate, as everyone knew and expected of Molly. He opened the door and looked out, sighing in relief when he saw Molly was no where in sight. _She must be having a bad day. _

He bumped into Albert as he walked down the halls. 

"What the hell happened to your arm?" Albert asked him, pointing to the purple bruise starting to form on his right arm.

  
Edge looked down at his right arm; a purple bruise was there, from where the chair Molly had thrown to him had hit. "It's nothing, must have hit something while working out," He shrugged, trying to make it sound believable.

"Well then lay off the dumb bells," Albert laughed, slapping his left shoulder lightly before walking to his locker which was right next to Edge's.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yo Molly, wait up!" Lita said jogging to catch up with her.

"Hi Lita, what brings you here?" Molly asked, smiling.

"Well I was looking for Edge but I can't seem to find him anywhere, I thought you might know." Lita answered.

"No I haven't seen him for a while, I'll tell him if I see him ok? Want a candy?" Molly offered her some Skittles she had.

"No thanks, but I'll take a couple to give to Jeff, he'd kill me if he knew I said no to free Skittles," Lita joked.

Molly laughed "If you're going to give it to Jeff, then just take the whole bag, I have more back in my locker room."

Lita put the skittles in her bag and waved as she jogged back to the Hardy Boyz locker room.

Molly started to walk towards the cafeteria when somebody blocked her way.

She looked up to see Spike.

"Hi Spike," Molly said sweetly.

"You can drop the act, it's me you're talking to." Spike said, folding his arms.

"What act?" She innocently asked.

"I know that you're hitting Edge."

Molly froze, "So you're spying on me? That's not very nice Spike."

"I wasn't spying, I heard some crashing so I listened in, and surprise surprise guess what I heard?" 

"I hate you." Molly hissed, leaning in so no one else would hear.

"Wow, Molly, I never thought anyone with that sweet of a personality would say something so…" Spike's voice trailed off, his voice dripping of sarcasm.

Molly kept on nervously looking over Spike's shoulder to make sure no one else heard the conversation.

"Oh yeah, I never thought anyone with that sweet of a personality like yours would say something so judgmental," Spike said, his eyes meeting hers.

"Please Spike, I don't want to go anywhere with you, I'm seeing Edge I told you," Molly burst into tears.

"What are…" Spike didn't even finish his sentence as he was suddenly slammed against the wall.

"Who do you think you are, if Molly said she doesn't want to go anywhere with you, not that I blame her, then leave her alone!" Big Show said, holding Spike's neck to the wall.

"I wasn't…I didn't…" 

Big Show didn't even bother listening and let Spike go, pushing him "Just go, we don't want any trouble."

Spike rubbed his neck and shot a glare at Molly before walking back down the halls.

"Are you ok Molly? I didn't know Spike would do something like that, if he gives you any more trouble, just tell me and I'll beat the understanding into him." Show said, kneeling down so he was at eye to eye with Molly.

"Thank you Show, he just came up to me and started asking all these questions, I didn't know…" Molly threw her arms around him, fresh tears starting to replace the ones now dry.

"You don't need to explain, some people are just natural jerks. I'm going to go and get ready for my match," Show patted her on the shoulder, then started walking towards the direction of the ramp.

Molly's tears had already dried, a happy expression quickly replacing her once tears. She skipped the rest of the way to the cafeteria room.

After the Raw taping, Molly had come up to him and had apologized profusely.

"I'm so sorry Edge, I never meant to hurt you, I really really like you." Molly said, her tears falling down both sides of her cheeks.

"It's ok baby, I know you didn't mean to hurt me, I understand really, I guess I would be mad too if I thought what you were thinking even though it wasn't true." Edge said, pulling at her blond hair lightly.

Molly smiled, wiping her tears off her face. She dug into her pocket and put into his hands a bag. 

"What is it?" Edge asked, grinning.

"I brought you your favorite cookies but I think some of them broke, oops," Molly giggled, looking into the bag.

"Actually all of them are, but it's the thought that counts," Edge joked, pulling her into a hug and kissing her sweetly.

"Oh Edge, you're the perfect gentleman." Molly put her arms around his shoulders.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Molly's laughter rang throughout the room as she chatted with Devon. 

"I have to go now, bye bye Devon," Molly sang, landing a loud kiss on his cheek. 

Devon waved to Molly, before concentrating back on his script.

Edge caught up to her just then saying "You seem to be getting awfully close with Devon."

"You're not accusing me of anything are you Edgey?" Molly asked stopping in her tracks.

"No…it's just that…"

"Yes you are, I can't hear it in your voice, let's talk about it in here." Molly pulled him into the Lita's locker room, which was empty.

"Edge you know I don't have eyes for anyone but you, maybe you might but I would never…" Molly's voice rised a note higher.

"That's just a low blow and you know it Molly, why is it always my fault? Every time we have a fight it seems that I'm always doing the apologizing, I'm the one who's always at fault for everything. When is it going to be your fault Molly?" Edge yelled back.

"Because I've never done anything wrong."

"And your saying I have? All you're doing is accusing me of things you're not even sure are true!" Edge looked at her.

"So you want me to say it's my fault? Then go ahead, IT'S MY FAULT, IT'S MY FAULT," Molly stomped on the ground, staring back at him.

"That's not what I was saying, come on Molly…."

Lita had come back to get something from her locker room but when she heard them, she decided to listen to see what they were doing in her locker room. But she had heard enough, she backed away from the door and went two doors down to hang out with the Hardy Boyz before they found out she heard parts of their argument. 

"Don't *come on* Molly me!" 

"What else am I supposed to say huh Molly? That it's my fault, I'll just sit back and let everything that I'm not supposed to be blamed for become my fault?" 

"I hate you!" Molly began to try to punch Edge; he stopped her but not in time before he got hit in the jaw.

He held his jaw in pain; he could feel blood beginning to trickle down his throat.

Molly simply looked at him, then walked out the door without uttering another word.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2 - The Betrayal

Title: Good at Being Bad

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to all those wonderful people who took time to read my story and to review it. This story wouldn't have continued with out you guys 

Note: Once again, words in italics mean what the character is thinking

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lita had come back and discovered Edge, his jaw bleeding.

"Oh my god! What happened Edge?" Lita said, kneeling down, cupping his face in her hands so she could inspect his jaw.

"It's nothing, it was just an accident," Edge mumbled, only loud enough for her to hear.

"That doesn't look like nothing to me, it looks like a week off from injury. Someone did this to you, didn't they? Was it your stupid brother Christian?" Lita asked softly. 

Edge shook his head "It wasn't him…"

"Then who?" Lita asked in confusion.

"Molly."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Molly came back a few hours later, her expression unreadable.

Edge was still in Lita's locker room, but he wasn't alone…….he was with Lita.

"Hi Lita, Hey Edgey I've been looking all over for you!" Molly said brightly, coming over to them.

Lita stepped up, standing in front of Edge so that she was blocking Molly's way.

"What's wrong you guys?" Molly frowned a little.

"I thought you were different Molly. You were so nice to everyone, if anyone else but Edge had told me I wouldn't have believed it." Lita said her eyes flashing.

"What are you talking about?" Molly looked over at Edge with a question in her eyes, but he turned away.

Lita pushed Molly, causing her to stumble out of the room.

Molly's lip trembled, her eyes filling with tears. "Why are you being so mean Lita? Did I do something wrong?"

Lita didn't relent, and folded her arms saying "You hit Edge you bastard, if I ever see you around anywhere near my locker room, you'll get the beating of your life, either from the Hardyz or me." 

She slammed the door in Molly's face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lita and Edge the next day came in to the cafeteria room to get something to eat before their matches.

From their friends, they received cold glares.

Lita went up to Hardyz asking "Why is everyone staring at me like that?"

"Why did you push Molly? You know and I know that she wouldn't hurt a fly!" Matt said getting up to stare eye to eye.

"She hit Edge! What the hell was I supposed to do, say 'hey Edge, it's ok she probably won't do that again'? That's only what an idiot would do Matt! I thought you would have believed me, we are friends," Lita said, hurt look betraying her face even though she tried to hide it.

"She would never do that! After what you did to Molly, I'm not sure we even are friends. It's obvious I didn't know you as well as I thought I did." Matt told her, Jeff nodding in agreement.

Matt got up to leave, Jeff followed but midway he stopped and came jogging back to Lita.

"Do you believe me? Please Jeff say you do," Lita begged Jeff, tears of frustration in her eyes.

Jeff shook his head. "Here." He said, pushing a bag into her hands before running back to catch up with Matt.

Lita looked down at her hands, which held the small brown bag that Jeff had given to her only seconds before.

Inside were the Skittles, uneaten, that she had given to Jeff yesterday.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edge was leaving the arena, towards the dark parking lot where his car was parked when he heard something from behind him.

"Anyone there?" Edge whirled around but found no one.

"That was a bad move." The voice said.

Edge looked to his right to find Spike leaning on his car.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" 

  
"Molly's good. Real good. Too nice for her own good. She's not like that at all. She's built up a nice little image for herself, and she'd do anything to climb to the top." Spike jumped off the car hood, and walked to him.

"I don't know what your talking about," Edge replied, his voice tense.

"She hits you, I can tell. She did that to me too, but I got fed up with it, and was about to get her back for everything bad she did to me when from out of no where you showed up and saved her."

Edge looked at Spike in shock. "She…she..hit you?"

  
"Did I stutter? I thought Molly was perfect, too perfect and when I got to know her better, I was right. She did have a different personality then what she makes us believe." 

"She said sorry afterwards, didn't she mean it?" Edge asked, doubtful at what Spike was telling him.

"I had that idea at first too, she apologized to me so many times, if I got a nickel for everytime she said that, I would be able to go to Disneyland. Apologies go right through her mouth without meaning. You'll see, you'll see." Spike said, walking away into the darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lita had walked back to the Hardys' locker room after what had happened in the cafeteria room.

"Please Matt you have to listen." Lita banged on the door.

Matt opened the door and when he saw it was Lita, was about to close the door when Lita stopped him.

"We're still Team Extreme, please just listen to what I have to say!"

"For god sakes Lita! Everyone knows you have a crush on Edge! What the hell do you think we are? Idiots? You're making this story up so that everyone would turn their backs on her including Edge!" Matt said, his voice ice cold.

Matt swung the door open. "Oh, by the way, me and Jeff have decided that we don't need anyone like you on our team. You'll only bring us down with the attitude you have now. I still can't believe you would do that to Molly." 

  
Jeff poked his head out, shaking his head, pushing Matt lightly back into the room, and shut the door.

Lita couldn't believe what just had happened. 

  
"No more Team Extreme?" Lita whispered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edge, Spike and Lita had been becoming a team, accompanying eachother to their matches, in case anything happened. When they were all together they called themselves "Truth Be Lies"

Ever since word had gotten around about what Lita had supposdly done to Molly, everyone was suddenly distant from her, whispering behind her back but never to her face.

Spike got sick of watching Lita slowly dwindle into such a small person, a person who would look down at the floor while walking in the hallways, hardly speaking unless she had to. This wasn't the no-fear flying Lita that he had known. He knew just the way to make Lita become herself again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Dudleys patted Spike on the back. Spike, since he was smaller than his brothers, stumbled a bit before straightening back again.

"So you guys are sure you can do this?" 

"We always go through with what we say. You don't have to worry about us, we'll get our job done. As long as you complete what you have to do. We knew there was always some Dudley blood in you! That Molly had softened you up but now your back." Bubba laughed.

"Oh brother testify!" Devon grinned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lately Spike, Edge and Lita seemed to have formed some kind of alliance, we're not sure why but it seems as if Lita is no longer with Team Extreme!" JR said as "The Truth Be Lies" team came down the ramp.

"I've heard from reliable sources that Lita IS no longer with Team Extreme! What is going to become of Jeff and Matt hardy without Lita?" King talked.

Spike, Lita, and Edge waited for their opponents to come out.

It was supposed to be a handicapped match with "The Truth be Lies" going against the Hardy boyz, but Lita's eyes widened in surprise as a woman dressed identical to Lita was along side the Hardyz.

"It's Trish! Has Trish joined Team Extreme? Woohoo bring on the puppies!" King said excitedly.

JR rolled his eyes "Are you aware King that there are kids watching this programming?"

"If they are they better turn off their tv cause Trish is back in town!" King joked.

Lita's eyes hardened as Trish walked into the ring, Jeff holding down the ropes for her so she could get in. Trish walked around the ring like she owned it.

As Trish had her back turned to her, Lita decided to take the advantage and speared Trish from the back.

Trish tripped, falling into the ropes and bouncing back as Lita did a scissors kick.

Jeff tried to get in and stop Lita but the referee saw him and yelled at him. While the referee had his back turned, Lita made Edge hold Trish as she held her foot to Trish's neck. Trish gasped for breath and managed to kick Lita in the stomach. Lita was caught by surprise, and backed up. 

The referee turned back to the match again. Edge let go of Trish and held up his hands in the air, to show the referee he didn't do anything while the referee had his back turned.

Trish dragged Lita over to the ring post and turned her around and was about to do the bulldog when Lita countered, hitting Trish's face with a left elbow. 

While Trish was holding her face in pain, Lita turned and pointed at Matt, smirking before doing the Twist of Fate on Trish.

Lita went up on the ropes to do a moonsault but Matt had pushed her, causing her to fall backwards to the cement floor. She felt blinding pain shoot up her lower back. Lita managed to crawl back into the ring, and tag Edge in. She couldn't concentrate for the rest of the match but looked up as the bell rang.

"And the winners…..The Truth Be Lies!" Lillian Garcia said as the referee held Lita and Edge's hands in the air. Lita picked up Spike's hand and raised it in the air high.

__

Maybe this happened for the best. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3 - One Kiss

Title: Good at Being Bad

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, don't sue.

Note: Italics mean what the character is thinking

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edge had been putting more effort into his matches than he had in a long time…not since he and Christian had stopped being a tag team.

Edge went along side all of Spike and Lita's matches to make sure it went all right, and that no one would interfere.

Every day, he saw Molly. Molly chatting with the Hardyz, Molly reading a book, Molly jumping around. He knew that Molly knew he was there, but surprisingly Molly never once came up to him to try to talk, and even if she did, he knew that he wouldn't have listened.

He felt a strange loneliness in his heart, a certain emptiness he had come to familiar to know, before he had met Molly. 

__

How quickly life can turn around He thought bitterly.

He had just walked by Molly now. Edge felt like running over and kissing her, to beg her to take him back, but he knew he had to be strong, that Molly wasn't the person that he had fallen in love with, maybe she never was.

"You ready for the match?" Spike asked.

"Yeah," He replied, brushing Molly out of his mind for now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He felt something in his heart, a small tug telling him to do what's in your heart, which had been telling him so insistently these past few days.

Spike shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts but found it was difficult to concentrate on anyone or anything other than _Lita_

The woman who had stolen his heart, when he had thought he would never fall for anyone else, after going through the hell that Molly had put him through. _Lita's different, she's not Molly _He thought, but a nagging voice in the back of his head told him otherwise, making him doubtful of the judgments he made himself anymore.

He had never noticed the fiery hair, Lita, before, only because he hadn't had eyes for anyone else but Molly. The past few days made him realize that Lita was one of the nicest, most caring women he had ever known. She showed compassion for what had happened to him, gave understanding instead of pity.

Edge was still wary of him, and he could understand why. Spike had thrown a great deal of news at him at once, news that weren't at all anything anyone would want to hear.

But together they all had made a perfect team. Lita, with her fearless wrestling style, Edge with his speed and him, he didn't really know what he brought to the group, but he hoped it was one that would be worth something.

Spike got up from the bench in his locker room and walked across the hallway, where Edge's locker room was located.

He knocked before opening the door. "You ready Edge?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lita punched the punching bag, imagining that it was Matt's face she was hitting.

She felt her anger heat up as she went over all the events that had happened, everything had changed so much. She was no longer a team member of Team Extreme but now a member of Truth Be Lies. Lita couldn't believe that Matt of all people, her biggest supporter, had turned her back so quickly without getting her side of the story. The always calm Matt that she had so been in love with, had betrayed her. She had never liked Edge; sure she liked him for his out going and carefree attitude, he was one of her best friends, but other than that she had never felt anything more towards him. For her, it had always been about Matt, never about anyone else. Ever since they had met in the Indy feds, Matt and her had been inseparable. And something so stupid as this tore them apart.

Her punches became less and less as she began to think about Spike. Lita had always thought Spike as the enemy, because he, was with the Dudley Boyz who had been the Hardy Boyz's enemies. Whoever had been the Hardyz's enemies became hers as well. She had never paid much attention when Spike and Molly had been going out, she wasn't happy that her friend had been going out with the enemy. But now things have changed, it's the tables being turned. Now Molly, being her enemy, and Spike being…..someone she had mixed feelings for.

Lita had never thought Spike much of a looker but when she studied him, somehow he became perfect in her eyes. His black glasses with tape became something that added the charm to him. His eyes that held so many secrets and had been through so much but still held their light. His smile, that seemed to light up the whole room, making anyone helpless but to smile back. 

When she had begun to talk to him, she became even more attracted to him; he wasn't like the rest. He seemed to genuinely care about her opinions, her views. She realized right then, she had not only fallen for Spike…. she had fallen for him _hard_.
    
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Truth Be Lies" all met up at the ramp as they walked down to the ring together.

Lita avoided Spike, who kept shooting confused glances at Lita, wondering what was wrong.

Edge seemed to be distracted, at Molly and Dudley Boyz who were coming down the ramp. 

The bell rang as the match started for the six-person match.

Spike started out, going against Devon. He was able to avoid a few shots to with a right hand but soon tired out, as Devon swung him over to the ropes, as he came back he was given a clothesline. Devon yelled at him to get up, so he staggered up, only to be clotheslined again. Devon dragged him to the corner where he kicked him in the stomach several times until the referee stopped him. As Devon was glaring at the referee, Spike jumped up and kicked him in the stomach, doing a DDT. Devon lay sprawled on the mat, as Spike managed to tag Lita in.

Lita yelled at Devon for him to tag in Molly. And when he did, she jumped on Molly, slapping her in the face. Lita whipped Molly into the ropes, then tripped her, causing Molly to fall on the ground. She held Molly's head to the ropes until the referee threatened to disqualify her. She went for the cover but Molly kicked out after 1. Lita turned her back to Molly, giving Molly the opportunity to tag Bubba Ray into the ring. Lita turned around to find not Molly but Bubba. She slid under his legs and stumbled over to her corner, tagging in Edge.

Edge speared Bubba and covered him for the three count. When the bell rang, the match was over. But it had ended too soon…

__

there must be something wrong Lita thought. Her questions were answered when Bubba started to set up the tables; Lita looked on in horror as they approached her. She shook her head looking around but finding Spike and Edge looking on from the ramp. Bubba pushed her aside and grabbed Molly, putting her through a table, 3-D style. 

Backstage Lita ran over to Spike and Edge.

"What was that?" Lita asked, she could still hear her heart pounding from when she thought Bubba was going to put her through a table.

"Wasn't that great? Finally Molly got what she deserved," Spike said his eyes twinkling, he whirled Lita around.

Edge had an expression; one mixed with anger and happiness. Anger that Molly had been put through a table. Happy that she had gotten a taste of what it had been like when she had hit him.

"That was great, but for a minute there I thought they were going to put me through a table Spike." Lita told him, not looking at all happy.

"Well they didn't, come on Lita let's celebrate!" Spike grinned spinning Lita around again.

"Ok, ok. But stop with the damn spinning!" Lita laughed putting her arm around Spike.

"You coming Edge?" Lita turned to Edge who hadn't moved from his spot.

"I'll catch up with you guys later."

Lita shrugged, and looked at Spike, smiling at him before saying "Let's get something to eat, I'm starved."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edge stood outside of Molly's locker room, not sure if he should talk to her.

__

Either knock or not, it's not that important He told himself. He walked back and forth in the hallway. He finally made his mind up. He knocked on Molly's door. 

The door opened but it wasn't Molly, it was Jeff. 

"Do you mind if I talk to Molly?" Edge said, nervous although he wasn't sure why.

"Yeah sure. Hey Matt," Jeff turned to talk to his brother. "Edge wants to talk to Molly. Molly, if you need us just give us a holler." Jeff let Edge come in, then he and Matt left.

"What do you want Edge?" Molly asked as soon as the Hardyz had left.

"I just wanted to see if you were all right…" 

"I just got 3-D'd through a table, what do you think?" Molly said, sarcasm evident in her voice.

Edge was shocked; it was as if this person standing in front of him wasn't Molly at all. 

__

Molly was nice. Molly was everything I've always wanted in a girl. Molly's nothing like what she is now.
    
    Molly got up and came up to him, patting him on the shoulder.
    "You just missed the best thing that could have ever happened in your life.
    Me. If it's any consolation, I never loved you."

Edge could hardly believe this was Molly, the Molly that had cared for him when he was injured in a wwf match, the Molly who had kissed him for the first time under the stars. _Not Molly._

He could hear a voice that sounded strangely familiar, but not of his own. He heard himself laugh "You? You're not the best thing that happened in my life. Getting into WWF was. And as for you, I could always find a replacement, it's not that hard to find a whore."

Molly's eyes widened, darkening so much that her baby blue eyes now seemed a shade of midnight. "You better not talk about this with anyone, but then again, who would believe you? Little slut Lita made the wrong decision and tried to tell her precious Hardlys, and what happened? They didn't believe her. If you don't want people turning their backs on you and making you an outcast, you better keep your mouth shut. I will not let you or anyone else ruin what I've worked so hard to get, to accomplish. If you even try to tell anyone, I'll make sure it's the last thing you do."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spike, like the nice guy that he was, insisted that he make sure that Lita got back to her hotel room safely.

"I had a great time tonight Spike," Lita smiled.

"Me too."

"You're a great friend." Lita said, hugging him.

His expression fell, that wasn't what he had waited all night to hear.

__

Just one kiss, that's all I need. If she pushes me away like I know she would, then at least I won't leave wondering "what if"
    
    Spike looked her in the eyes, silently trying to ask her if it was all right for him to kiss her.
    He leant in.

Lita watched Spike as he leaned closer to her. She let out a small gasp as his lips touched hers, so lightly it felt like a feather had just brushed by.

She responded by wrapping her arms around Spike, deepening the kiss.

Spike felt on top of the world, as he held Lita in his arms. He didn't realize the mistake that he had done, had said until he felt Lita pull away from his embrace.

He opened his eyes, and saw that Lita was looking at him, as if she had just lost her best friend. 

Lita looked into his eyes, as if to look for an answer she mouthed, since she felt that her throat had suddenly gone dry. "_Molly?"_

Spike's face went white. _Did I just call out Molly's name? _The expression on Lita's face seemed to confirm that. 

"I'm so sorry Lita, I never meant to…" He tried to touch for face, but she jerked back, as if his hand was on fire.

Lita turned and tried to open the door to the hotel room, but since it had a card lock, she couldn't seem to unlock the door. 

"_Damn"_ She whispered, she could feel the tears burning in the back of her eyes, she wanted to get into the safety of her hotel room, not wanting Spike to see how weak she really was.

"Let me try," Spike said softly, not knowing anything else to say. He tried to swipe the card into the lock but it didn't seem to work, so he tried to swipe the card across his shoe.

"What are you doing?" Lita said, looking at him strangely.

Spike shrugged. "I watched it in a movie once, but I guess they had some special props for that." 

Lita sighed; it looked like she wasn't going anywhere for the night. Maybe she could sleep in the lobby, since the other wrestlers have made it clear to her that she wasn't welcome.

"I guess you could, stay with me if you want…." Spike's voice trailed off, looking down at the ground.

"I'm not sure if that's such a…"

Spike cut in saying quickly "Since the person I was supposed to bunk with tonight was sick, so there's a spare bed."

He could see relief in Lita's eyes. "Really?"

"I know it's not much…."

Lita held a finger to his lips "Thanks, you've just saved me from sleeping in the lobby."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Note: I know it seems like it's becoming more of a Spike/Lita fic now but next chapter, I PROMISE it's gonna be all about Molly/Edge (whether they're together or not, you'll just have to see) with only Spike and Lita mentioned only a few times. Sounds good? Good. Thanks so much for the feedback! Thanks to: Edgesgurl4ever (You'll just have to see if Edge/Lita get together hehe), Digital Tempest (Tiara, you better get the sequel up soon! Lol j/k), Voodoo Fighting Weasel (you were the first person to write a review for my story thank you so much!!), Angelgrl, irishclover.


	4. Chapter 4 - Secret Between Friends

Title: Good at Being Bad

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, don't sue.

Note: All italics mean what the characters are thinking

Dedication: This chapter's dedicated to Digital Tempest since I borrowed the idea of Trish being "less than perfectly self confident". Thanks Tiara! (yeah I know you said I didn't need to give you credit but still..you made that trish's persona so I felt I owe you, lol.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the "chat" that he had with Molly, he had driven himself over to a local bar, to try to wash away his sorrows, all the things he had been going through with lately. He was sick of it all. He wished he could just walk away from it all and when he came back, everything would be all right but he knew problems couldn't be so easily solved.

"Bartender, the strongest drinks you've got," Edge said, throwing the bartender bills, not even counting how much he had just given. Edge quickly drank up his first glass, then the second, then everything else became a blur. After a while he had even lost track of how many glasses he had drunk, probably more than fifteen. His vision began to differ, everything seemed to become one.

"Mind if I join you?" A voice asked. 

He tried to look around but found the world tilting sideways. The person helped him up. Edge shook his head, in one last attempt to make things clearer but to no avail.

"Had a little too much to drink there haven't we Edge," The person laughed, helping him back to his seat.

"No really, I've only had a couple of drinks…Trish?" Edge squinted his eyes, he saw a blond set of hair.

"Who did you expect? Now let's get you back to the hotel before you screw some ring rat and regret it the next day." 

Edge tried to pull away. "No, it's fine I can drink…." He felt him leaning on Trish for support. Suddenly he was very tired, he just wanted to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edge woke up, to find the sun shining on his face. He could feel the after effects of the alcohol he had drunk the night before. He suddenly felt sick. He ran over to the bathroom, to get rid of whatever food he had in his stomach. He rinsed his teeth and walked back out of the bathroom. That's when he noticed he wasn't alone.

Edge froze in his tracks when he had realized there was someone in the bed he was just in. He neared the bed and his mouth dropped in shock when he realized it was Trish Stratus.

He shook her gently, and when she awoke he backed away. "Trish…..what happened last night?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trish slammed the door to her room but not before yelling at Edge "You better be out of my room before I get back!"

She felt tears of humiliation burning in her eyes. 

__

How could I have been so stupid? So naïve? Nobody as good as Edge would ever want me…unless they were drunk out of their minds. 

All her life everyone thought she was a whore, a toy, something to be used up then thrown away in the trash. 

__

Stacy Keibler is being treated with more respect than me and she sleeps around with at least 10 guys a week! 

She wiped her tears away angrily. 

__

Just because I like Edge, doesn't mean he would want me. 

She didn't expect for him to want her, not at all. Because after all, she was just a plastic doll in everyone's eyes, 100% fake with no emotions, no feelings. 

__

Maybe if I say that to myself enough, I would have no feelings, maybe then it wouldn't hurt so much.
    
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edge couldn't believe what just happened. He and Trish Stratus? If Molly had said that, he would have laughed it off. _Molly…._ He hadn't remembered anything that had happened last night after the drinking. 

__

It was a mistake, Molly would forgive me 

He stopped. Molly and him weren't together now, he didn't know why that came to mind. Edge felt that he was worthless, that now the only person who cared for him was now gone, he didn't have anyone else to talk to. He could remember all the good times he had with her, everything that had happened the last few weeks paled in comparison. He had to get Molly back, at all costs. 

Whatever it may cost him in the end, he hoped it would be all worth it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So Molly can you please come out here?" Edge spoke into the microphone, waiting for Molly to come out into the ring.

Molly's music came on as she went down the ramp, uneasily looking at Edge as if he might have had a plan up his sleeve. She went to the outside of the ring, Edge tried to hold the ropes open for her but she backed up, so he let her get into the ring without help.

"Your probably wondering why I called you out here." Edge started.

Molly shrugged and nodded her head. 

"I've been thinking lately, and I was wondering if…" He was cut off as music came blaring through the speakers. 

Edge turned to the ramp to see Christian coming down to the ring. Edge yelled at Christian, asking why he was out here but his voice was muffled above the crowd.

"Big Brother, EDGE. I came out here simply because I know you well enough, or at least did to know well enough to know what you're about to do now. Trying to get Molly back aren't you? Missing her so much that you can't live without her?" Christian spat out, walking back and forth just outside the ring.

Christian jumped up on the ledge of the ring and climbed in before continuing "Well, you thought it couldn't be done. Your little brother having something you desired. Now you'll know what it was really like for me. You had everything, friends, the girls, even our parent's attentions. What did I get? NOTHING. I had to climb my way up to the top, I didn't have any friends, girls didn't even look my way, if they did it was because I had YOU for a brother. Our parents? They always loved their oldest child the best, Edge who could do nothing wrong, Edge who was perfect. What was I thought of? A bug, a tiny low life bug that needed to be stepped on. Well I say NO MORE." 

Christian wrapped his arm around Molly's waist protectively, turning her to him and kissing her in front of the fans. Edge felt numb, he felt the last hope for Molly and him getting back together slip from his fingers. He felt anger welling, everything seemed to turn red right then. Edge pushed Molly out of the way, spearing Christian as hard as he could.

He got up and pointed to Christian yelling words that were lost in the crowd, then turning to Molly, kicked her in the stomach and clotheslined her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Christian helped Molly back stage. 

"Are you ok Molly?" Christian asked concerned, touching her arm lightly.

"I'm fine." Molly mumbled, moving his hand away from her arm.

"I'm so sorry what happened out there, I never expected he would try to hurt you. I'll promise you'll never get hurt by him again." Christian seemed to be pleading for her to understand.

"I said…I'm fine. I'm going to get some fresh air." Molly turned and left Christian to watch as she walked away.

She could feel the cool air hit her hair and face as she stepped outside.

__

I'm tired of having Christian trying to take care of me, as if I were a precious jewel that could shatter if anyone tried to hit me.

I've worked so hard to build myself a nice image, a nice reputation. But by getting involved with Spike and Edge had started a fine 

crack in her work. She had hoped that by being with Christian, this would change, but it didn't seem to be getting any better.

Molly sighed, sat down on the pavement, her head on her knees.

__

Now you've really done it Molly, you've dug yourself a grave you can't dig out of. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edge was heartbroken, the only person that had cared for him was now gone. Gone, thanks to his stupidity. 

__

You should have known she would have found someone. You practically left her on the road by herself.

He had to at least try to begin a fresh new chapter in his life. A chapter with no mistakes. He saw Trish Stratus walking right in front of him. Edge would begin a new chapter of his life first by making mends of the mistakes he had made in the last.

"Trish wait up."

Trish recognized the voice, it was Edge. She tensed, starting to walk faster but stopped when Edge caught her arm.

"Please I need to talk to you."

"About what?" Trish asked, her voice void of any emotion.

"I just wanted to say…thank you."

Trish looked at him in surprise.

"I…I know that I might have screwed some ring rat and gotten myself hurt if you hadn't come and saved me."

"Saving hardly is the word, more like me taking advantage of you." Trish laughed, but it came out more as a sob.

Edge touched her shoulder. "Hey, it's ok..if I actually remembered any of it, I'm sure it would have been nice memories…" Edge turned away so she wouldn't see him blush at what he had just told her.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up. I think it worked" Trish said, smiling.

Edge looked relieved she wasn't offended at what he had said. He held out his arms. "Friends?"

__

Better than nothing. Trish hugged him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Note: SEEE?? I was able to write a chapter without even mentioning Lita OR Spike once! Yay for me, hehe. Next chapter will be a mix of Spike, Lita, Edge, Trish, and some other wrestlers. Hope your liking the fic so far :) If you have any suggestions of what the story should have added then just email me at: girloriginal@hotmail.com or just leave a review :) Thanks again!


	5. Chapter 5 - Bittersweet Memories

Title: Good at Being Bad

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, don't sue.

Note: All italics mean what the characters are thinking

Credit: song sung by Britney Spears

Dedication: This chapter's dedicated to Voodoo Fighting Weasel. Her uplifting reviews always makes my day, lol. And also because she was the first one to review my story :) Thank you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Christian had believed everything she had said, line, hook, and sinker. Molly had told him, that someone had threatened to hurt Christian if she didn't break up with him, and that she didn't want him hurt, that she had loved him. He had tried to tell her he'll find out who ever had threatened her, but Molly replied saying that it was too dangerous, that if anything had happened to Christian, she wasn't sure if she could go on. He had been scared about that, so agreed to break up with her. 

__

Life has never been easier Molly smiled, as she walked down the halls.

Today, she had a specific goal. She had set her sights on someone new….someone different…someone who was a winner, like……Jeff Hardy.

"Jeffy!" Molly called out, waving her arms, skipped over to where he was sitting, which was at the side of the ring.

"Hey Molly, how are you?"

"Oh, we shouldn't talk about me, we should talk about you," Molly giggled, poking his shoulder.

Molly plopped down on Jeff's lap, wrapping her arm around his shoulder. To anyone else it looked like two friends having a friendly talk. But Molly knew this was just another part of her hidden agenda. An agenda no one would ever get to see.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Aww, look at the time, I have to go get ready for my match tonight. Bye Jeffy," Molly playfully made a loud kiss on his forehead.

Only after Molly had left, Matt who had been watching the whole ordeal sat down next to Jeff.

"You two looked awfully cozy, something I should know about?"

"Naw, bro. You know I wouldn't do that to Beth." Jeff replied.

"I hope so…I just hope so." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lita carried her sports bag into the small two-bedroom hotel room.

"This is certainly…. small." 

Spike shrugged, "I told you it was small, I never seem to get the best rooms."

Lita sat down on her side of the room, turning the radio on.

__

Oh yeah  
You don't have to say what's on your mind  
'cause I know where you've been  
give it up and leave it all behind  
and let me begin

When she heard the beginning lyrics of the song, she listened.

__

Come and hold my hand  
let me show how friends should be  
I will make it alright  
let me make it clear  
you can put your trust in me  
yes I will be there

Tears silently started to fall from her eyes.

__

When you need someone  
you just turn around  
and I will be there  
when you're feeling low  
baby let me know  
and I will be there  
Won't you let me make it up to you  
  
She thought back to the time when she had met Matt.

__

"Hey, you're pretty good," The handsome raven-haired boy had told her. 

"Thanks, I've seen you around here, you're not so bad yourself," Lita smiled.

"What company do you have set for your goal?" He asked.

"The WWF, no other. It's always been my dream."

"Hey me too! I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship as corny as that sounds."

"I don't think it's corny, rather I couldn't agree with you more."

That seemed so long ago, now Matt hardly looked her way. She had grown close to Jeff as a brother when she had met him in the Indys only a week after she had met Matt, but now Jeff didn't talk to her either.

__

Just take a stand  
I'll be here for you  
now and forever  
give one more chance  
to show you how much I care  
I'll be there  
When you need someone  
just turn around  
and I will be there  
when you're in sorrow  
just let me know and I will be there

This is how it should have been; they should have trusted me enough to know I wouldn't lie. Lita didn't know why Matt had thought she had a crush on Edge. They didn't even give her a chance to talk, chance to tell them the truth. 

Spike wrapped his arm around Lita, turning her to that she was looking at him. "It's going to be ok Lita. Everything that happens was meant to happen." Spike said, as if he knew just what was on her mind. 

She leaned her head on his shoulder, and cried, cried until she had no more tears to cry, falling into a restless sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Trish, want to come over to my hotel room tonight? I'll give you a night you'll never forget, you'll find that it's a lot better than the others you did it with," Tommy Dreamer smirked, high fiving with Hugh Morris.

"Fuck off," Trish mumbled, trying to rush past them quickly but Tommy blocked her way.

"So what do you say baby? Most people would pay to sleep with me, but for you, I'll consider a discount," He wrapped his arm around her hip, pulling her close and tried to pull her into a rough kiss, but his hold on her loosened Trish low blowed him.

"Asshole," Trish whispered to into his ear before letting him go, making him fall to the ground in pain.

She glared at Hugh, as if to say if he came a step closer, he would get the same fate that Tommy had gotten.

Hugh held his hands in the air and backed away.

Trish turned and walked away, only her eyes betraying the hurt that she felt in the inside about what Tommy had said. 

__

Just a slut, Just a whore, Just everyone's little toy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We're going to be late Lita, come on," Spike yelled from the door, his bag and her sport's bag on his shoulder. 

Lita took one last look at herself in the mirror before rushing out of the bathroom. "I'm ready, I'm ready."

She rushed out of the room, so she never realized she had left her necklace, the necklace that she had kept around her neck for the past eight years, the only thing left of the friendship she had shared with Matt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Note: Ok ok, you don't have yell at me, I know this chapter is pretty short but hey I just came back from 3 hours of homework and I managed to finish this chapter just for you guys! Call that dedication? I THINK SO, lol j/k hehe. I hope there's more great reviews in my future :) 

__


	6. Chapter 6 - Words like a Papercut

Title: Good at Being Bad

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, don't sue.

Note: All italics mean what the characters are thinking

Dedication: To those who may not realize, words can hurt more than any physical pain that might bring. Think of your actions towards others, for you may never know how much damage you may have done to another person's life without knowing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Trish, baby, that wasn't very nice what you did to me yesterday," Tommy had said, coming up to her again since yesterday.

__

When does "no" not mean what it says?

Trish pasted a fake smile on her face "You deserved everything you got."

His face was no longer one of amusement but of anger. He swung at her but she saw it coming, so she ducked. Trish hit him in the back of the head, not enough to hurt him, but enough to make him knocked out for a few seconds. 

She cleaned her hands from the filth, spitting on his face before walking on her way.

Trish bumped into someone, and she quickly backed up, ready to strike, thinking it was one of the many assholes in the federation.

"Whoa," He said, stepping away from her.

"I'm so sorry Edge I didn't know it was you, I just thought…"

Edge ran his hand through his hair nervously "One of the guys bugging you?" He asked, looking over Trish's shoulder to Tommy on the ground.

"Nothing that I can't handle," Trish replied, when deep inside she had wanted to tell him everything, about her past, her present. She wished there was someone she could speak to, but she knew that she was alone in the world that no one would want to help her, like her mother had told her over and over again in her teenage years.

__

Alone, the way I was born, the way I live, the way I will die.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later on that day, Lita and Spike arrived at the arena. Spike had gone to discuss the match that he had later on in the show with his brothers. 

She shuffled in the halls, trying to reach her locker room without bumping into anyone she didn't want to. _Like Matt_

She looked up, sensing a presence. It was Matt, no other. Lita tried to clutch her necklace but found it was not around her neck as it had been for the last eight years. She searched frantically but it seemed as if it disappeared into thin air. Matt never looked her way, passing by her as if she didn't exist. 

It finally dawned on her. _She had left her necklace back in the hotel room._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Matt passed by Lita, but made sure not to look her way, to show that she didn't even deserve to breathe the same air that everyone else did after everything that she had done, everything she had put the team through.

"Can you believe her?" He yelled, pacing back and forth in his locker room when he had came back to his locker room.

Jeff only absentmindedly nodded, he didn't want to talk bad things about her, because in his heart he felt that something was wrong, but he just didn't know what.

"Why are you looking so sad? Lita is a traitor, we did the right thing by kicking her out of the group!"

"I just don't think that we should talk badly about her, just leave her alone, she's already getting a lot of heat from the rest of the guys."

"You don't get it do you Jeff? This is Lita we're talking about! Lita who hit Molly, Lita who joined up with…with…Edge!" Matt said as if it was a dirty word.

Jeff lost his cool demeanor and got up "Yeah I get it Matt, I get it real clear. I get it that you don't understand when I say that we were friends with her for over eight years, in those eight years has she ever done anything to us to make us thing she's a traitor? No, and now that we've turned our backs on her, I think the least we could do is give her some respect, respect from the years of friendship we had with her, to leave her alone!" Jeff pushed Matt out of the way, heading outside to cool off.

"What's your problem?" Matt muttered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lita had driven over to the hotel room, in hopes of finding her necklace, but it was already gone when she had arrived.

She collapsed onto the bed, sobs wracking throughout her body, the one item that symbolized Matt's friendship with her, the only thing left to remind her of her friendship was gone, as if it never was.

Lita stumbled over into the bathroom, locking it behind her. She took out her pocketknife. Her tear stained face staring at the shiny blade. She stood over the sink, looking up to see her reflection staring back. The disheveled hair, the red rimmed eyes, the tear stained face, she didn't recognize herself anymore.

She glanced back at the knife. She trailed her hand along the smooth ridges of the knife; knowing just a little deeper and all her pain would be gone. She watched as a thin trail of blood slowly began to appear, falling to the sink, making the water turn red. Her hand wavered slightly as she witnessed her own pool of blood. 

__

Be strong. You can get through this, just put the knife down.

A voice from deep inside of her told her, but she shook her head, knowing everything wouldn't be all right, if she put the knife down, Matt would still hate her, Jeff would still hate her, She would still hate herself.

__

You don't need to do this to end the pain, the suffering. You can get through this with help. Spike would help you.

She shook her head furiously; Spike was only with her because she was a part of his team. If she weren't, then he wouldn't even give her a passing glance.

She took a deep breath, knowing this may be the last time she may ever take one. 

She let the knife slit her wrists.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lita?" Spike called out, looking into what seemed like an empty hotel room.

He had rushed over to the hotel when he had heard from Trish that she saw Lita rushing out of the arena and when she had asked where she was going, she had mumbled something about going to a hotel room to get something.

He observed the room. Someone had definitely been here since the last time he and Lita left.

The bed sheets were pushed over to the side; it seemed like someone had tripped over the small bed stand. 

He froze when he looked down at the bathroom door. The carpet around the bathroom door was a deep shade of crimson red, when it was supposed to be an off white. 

"Lita?" Spike whispered, he felt a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

__

Please, not Lita. Anyone but Lita.

He kicked the door, a breaking of wood was heard, but the door was sturdy, still locked. He slammed his shoulder against the door until it slammed open.

There on the floor, was Lita. _His _Lita. Spike knelt down to Lita, holding her in his arms.

__

Why Lita? Why?

She had a peaceful look on her face, as if she was sleeping. He put his hand lightly to her neck, checking for the pulse. He then felt it, it was a faint pulse, but one nonetheless. 

"Somebody help her please!" He yelled until his throat was raw. 

People had quickly came to help, calling the ambulance. A small crowd had formed around Spike and Lita.

"Lita, it's going to be ok, just hang in there, please don't leave me," Spike kissed the red hair that he had so loved, his tears falling, mixing in with her tears, that had slowly begun to descend although her eyes were closed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Note: again, a short chapter. But you can't really blame me can you? It's RAW IS WAR night! Hehe. Hope you like this chapter :) 

__


	7. Chapter 7 - A Kiss for A Chance

Title: Good at Being Bad

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, don't sue.

Credit: Song owned by Aaliyah.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

"A special smile, a certain touch  
I never had a love that I loved so much  
When I look back, you're everywhere  
Turn the page, you were there"

"Ashes to Ashes, dust to dust….we are gathered here today to honor the memory of…" The priest went on.

Spike listened, with tears in his eyes. In his hands, were daisies. "Lita loved daisies." He whispered. The woman that sat next to him only nodded her head sadly. 

__

"My very best friend, my summer day  
My only someone to depend on  
When I lost my way  
You came and answered my every prayer  
Turn the page, you were there"  


When it was his turn to walk up towards the coffin, he didn't know whether to run away or to stay.

__

This isn't Lita, only what is left of her on this earth. 

He knelt down towards the coffin so he could brush away a few strands of her beautiful hair from her face.

__

"What would I do if some strange morning,  
I opened up my eyes to find you gone  
I can't imagine how I would survive it  
I finally got the reason to go on"  


He had woken up that next morning in the waiting room after they had taken Lita to the hospital. The doctors wouldn't even tell him anything until her parents had arrived. When they broke down, he knew she was gone.

__

Beautiful even in death.

He laid the daisies beside her, although everyone put the flowers they had brought in the church. He unfolded her hand that was lying at the side. In her hand Spike placed the necklace that Lita had been so frantic into finding that she had rushed straight to the hotel room to try to look for it. When he had asked about the necklace, the front desk had said that they had found it in the room, right next to the bed stand. He kept the necklace until now, knowing that it had to have significance to Lita or she wouldn't have been so heartbroken about losing it. Spike closed her hand, raising it to his cheek.

  
Lita's hands were like ice. _Her hands were always so warm, so loving, like she was._

He kissed her hand.

__

What I would have done for one chance with you.

Spike wiped his tears away from his eyes, but found that the tears wouldn't stop. 

"My one sure thing, my solid ground  
All I ever wanted was the love that we found  
When I look back, you're everywhere  
Turn the page, you were there"  
  
He surveyed the room. Everyone on the roster was here to pay his or her respects.

__

They didn't talk to her then, why come here now when it's obvious they'd rather be anywhere else?

As the coffin was slowly lowered to the ground, he felt the only link that connected him with Lita was gone.

"No!" He cried out, trying to stop the coffin from being lowered, but someone held him back.

Spike turned around, anger in his eyes, anger at the people that didn't care for Lita, anger for those who just didn't care at all.

"Spike, there's nothing you can do," Trish to put an arm around his shoulder, but he pulled back.

He ran from the place, he didn't care that everyone stared at him as he ran by, he cared about nothing, now that Lita was gone. 

The funeral was being taken place in Lita's hometown. Only a week before, she had showed him her home, what her life was like when she was younger. Only a week before.

Spike found the special place that Lita had shown him. When she had shown him the small cliff overlooking a mountain, she had told him that when she was little she had come to the place whenever she had felt lost, lonely.

From his pocket he pulled out a single balloon. When he had managed to fill it with air, he tied a string, attached with it, daisies. 

Spike looked up at the sky. It had been raining, but now the sun seemed to shine beyond the dark clouds. 

He clutched the balloon in his hand, feeling the wind breeze. 

He let go of the balloon, watching it quickly catch pace, rising into the skies. He gazed at the balloon until it was only a fading dot in the distance. 

__

Lita, can u hear me? If you can, I just wanted you to know, I love you, now and forever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two weeks had passed, two weeks since his world had come crashing down, and it didn't look like it was getting better. 

It had only gotten worse when Edge had come up to him later on that day.

"Spike wait up!" Edge jogged towards him, Trish's hand in his own. 

Spike looked up. 

"Spike, you know that ever since…since that happened, we need another member. I was wondering if Trish could be that member, she agreed that she would get out of the deal she made with the Hardy Boyz if it's ok with you."

Spike laid a steely gaze on Trish, then back again at Edge. "Are you saying that you're going to replace Lita?"

Trish's eyes widened in surprise "I'm not trying to replace anyone, Edge suggested this and I thought it might be a good idea…."

Spike turned to Edge. "Nobody can replace Lita."

"Of course, but we have to try to move on…" Edge started to say.

Spike cut him off "Move on? MOVE ON? She's only been gone for two weeks! I can't…"

Trish tried to give him reassurance but he wouldn't have any of it.

"Back away from me you witch," Trish looked as if she had been slapped in the face. "I don't want to be part of any team that would just forget a team member, not only a team member but the spirit of the whole team in just two weeks! As of today, I don't want to be in this team any longer." Spike walked away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mr.McMahon, can I please talk with you?" Spike asked, coming into his office.

"Ah, Spike come in come in. I was just going to have a talk with you."

"About?"

"Well…nevermind you can go first, what's on your mind?"

"I came here today, I thought about this for the last few days, and I decided…. I no longer want to be a part of WWF."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Note: I'm sorry if this chapter offended anyone, since it involves death suicide, etc. Next chapter will answer the question you probably have on your minds. Will Spike leave the wwf or will Vince be able to change his mind? Stay tuned :)

__

  



	8. Chapter 8 - Dreams Came True *REVISED*

Title: Good at Being Bad

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, don't sue.

Note: This is a revised version of the original

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vince was obviously surprised at what Spike had said; for he had a look of disbelief on his face.

"Are you sure you want to do this son? Once you're out of WWF, you're out of it for good."

Spike hesitated, but nodded. "It's always been my dream of joining WWF and wrestling here, I thought this is what I wanted to do for the rest of my life, but now that Lita's gone….wrestling isn't as good as it used to be, she was a part of the team, she WAS the team. I'm sorry Mr.McMahon, but I'm sure this is what I want to do."

Vince McMahon shook his hand. "In this short time that we have had you here, I hope you enjoyed your stay in the company. You are a great wrestler, and I hope that you keep in touch with your fellow wrestlers."

Spike managed to smile. "Thank you Mr.McMahon, I'll always look back at the WWF and think what an honor it was to have been in such a great federation."

He picked up his luggage that he had brought with him to the arena. Spike walked out of the arena, getting into his car. He had already said his good-byes, and to Edge and Trish, he had left a note. He just hoped they would forgive him for what he had done, for them to know it wasn't their fault that he was angry, it was his. 

Spike drove into the night, the bed of stars shining above him, he glanced up at the sky.

__

I think of you as my Guardian Angel, Lita. I just hope you watch over me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Spike? Where were you man, you were supposed to…" His voice trailed off when he saw Spike wasn't in his locker room. 

Edge turned to Trish. "Where do you think he is?"

She shrugged. "I'm not sure." Trish approached the table on which she saw an envelope.

"A letter for you?" She asked, handing it over to him.

Edge examined the letter; it was a white envelope, in the middle printed neatly in Spike's handwriting 

__

Edge and Trish.

"Your name is on it too, and…it's from Spike." 

She raised her eyebrow in surprise. She read over his shoulder as he opened the letter.

__

Edge and Trish,

By the time you read this, I'll probably be already gone from the arena. I made a decision early this week; I've considered it an option for several weeks now. I'm going to quit the WWF. I just can't go to arenas night after night and try to wrestle 100% when I know I wouldn't be able to. 

Edge, you remember the day that I admitted to you that I had feelings for Lita? You finally made me realize that my feelings for her were real, not just something that would disappear and vanish out of sight. You gave me the first push to make my move, to express my feelings to Lita, and I'll always be grateful for your friendship and your help. Without your help, I know I never would have found the love I found in Lita. 

Although she was taken away from this earth too quickly before her time, I'll always be grateful for the times that I got to spend with her, every minute I remember. I never did receive the kiss that I had so wished for from Lita, but I found something much better than that, her unmeasured friendship, if not so her love. 

I'm going to try to go on and live my life, I know Lita would have wanted me to. I know she would have said to me "Stop being a wimp, just because I'm gone doesn't mean I'm not here." But I can't do that if I stayed in the WWF, I only know time will make me look back on all this and smile, because for everything that I had went through, all the pain I endured, it was worth it in the end. Staying in the WWF would have only made me cling to the past, as if it were the blanket of security that I would never be able to let go. 

So I did the only thing I could, I let go.

I hope you guys forgive me for the way I treated you, I can't believe the way I had acted, pushing others that had meant so much to me away that I could hardly see them anymore. Goodbye.

Spike Dudley.

"Do you think it would have been too late to stop him?" Trish questioned.

"He probably wouldn't have listened."

"Where do you think he is?" Trish wondered.

"He's gone."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spike drove past the long lane of the highway, liquor in one hand. He knew he was making a stupid mistake, to be driving with alcohol influence, when it was raining, and the road straight ahead seemed too unfocused, too blurry. He shook his head, at one last attempt to clear his vision that had seemed to flog after the effects of the drink set in. 

Spike knew that Lita would be really mad at him if he got pulled over at the side of the high way in the rain, and get a speeding ticket.

__

But then again, Lita's not alive is she?

The truth set in like a thousand knives, each hurting him. He angrily wiped his tears away; knowing tears wouldn't solve anything, it wouldn't bring Lita back, not now, not ever. The road was getting dark, only the headlights to lead him in the right direction. He wasn't even sure which was the right direction anymore, he didn't have anywhere he belonged, except in Lita's arms, but it was too late for that.

Most people would probably think he was doing self-suicide by leaving the WWF. Most would kill to join the biggest wrestling federation in sports entertainment, except they didn't understand, they didn't understand the pain that came along with the fame. He never regretted joining the WWF though, because that was what brought him to Lita. 

__

Lita.

Just saying her name, unwound his bandaged heart, the heart he felt, could never be as it was before, when Lita was alive, when she was with him. He never thought he would love anyone after Molly, Molly had hurt him more than any other woman had in his life. Lita had wound him more though, except in a different way.

__

Why does god take away everyone I love? Everyone I lived for?

First his mother. Then his brothers. And now….Lita. 

__

What hurts the most is that I never had a chance.

A chance was all he wanted, one change with Lita. He felt a strong connection with her, one that he hadn't felt in a long time, not since Molly….then the life, unfair as it is, decides to take her away, without even a chance. 

He loved Lita, more than anything in this world, more than anything in his life. If he ever had one opportunity with her, he knew he would have treated her like everyone should have, like a precious priceless jewel. He would have changed everything that he was and would be, he would have dropped his career….just for a chance.

Spike didn't know why, everyone treated Lita so cruelly, he believed her when she had told him what had happened. He couldn't believe that the Hardys turned on her, a friend of 8 years, just over something as so insignificant as the incident was.

__

A life without Lita…is one living hell place to live.

He saw a road block about 20 feet ahead, knowing he would be stuck there a while if he stayed. 

__

A life with Lita? Would be where…heaven?

Spike looked up at the sky, thinking what would Lita say. He knew she would say, that life was worth living for, if it doesn't seem like so today, then work hard until your dreams are within sight, and until the day seemed brighter.

__

Well my dream was to be with you Lita.

Spike rested his head on the steering wheel for a moment, feeling the cool metal against his skin.

__

I'm sorry Lita; I'll meet you there.

He swerved the car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What the hell are you doing Jeff? Get the hell up!" Matt angrily grabbed Jeff by the shoulder.

"She kissed me first Matt," Jeff looked afraid; not sure what Matt was fully capable of doing.

"Why would she do that? And you didn't exactly look like you were struggling!" Matt turned to Molly his voice softening "I'm sorry if my brother made…unwelcome advances." Matt glared at Jeff. "Jeff you have a girlfriend already and her name is Beth! Not Molly."

Molly had started crying right then. "I didn't know he had a girlfriend, Jeffy never told me."

"God, and you didn't even have the decency to tell her you had a girlfriend? That's low, real low. That's being very mature, what would mom think if she saw you now?"

"She's lying Matt! I told her I had a girlfriend, but she kissed me! Don't talk about Mom like that, she would forgive me because I didn't do anything wrong!"

Matt shook his head. "I expected this out of anyone else but you. Molly, I'll help you back to your room." He helped Molly up; he halted when he reached the door, glancing over at Jeff. "And if I catch you kissing any other girl, then Beth will know about this, she deserves to know what you're doing behind her back."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spike felt something wet running down his forehead, he tried to wipe it off, but found his arms to be like blocks, too hard to move, too heavy to move. 

He turned his head when he heard a voice. It sounded familiar, as if he should know from somewhere.

__

Lita.

He realized, as soon as she called out his name.

"Lita…" Spike whispered, disbelieving tone in his voice. Lita couldn't have been alive, she was dead, and he was…alive?

"It's time to go home love." Lita told him, her hand on his cheek.

"But I thought you were dead." Spike shook his head, and opened his eyes once again, to see if it was a mirage. She was still there.

"No time for words," Lita held out her hand for him to take.

Spike's eyes lit up, his eyes filled with life that had died along with Lita.

Lita was here, with him. That was all that mattered, all he had wished for. He didn't care if it was hell or heaven he was going to, as long as she was with him.

He took her hand in his.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, I've just been writing the awesome fic "Tainted Blood" with my good friend Lanen Kaeler (yes I know, pretty pathetic saying the fic I'm writing is awesome, lol) . So if you have time, check it out please :) thanks


	9. Chapter 9 - Safe From the Dark *REVISED*

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters or WWF, don't sue.

Note: this is a revised version of the original

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Fine, but don't expect me to come crawling back to you!" Jeff angrily yelled, turning off his cell phone.

Matt had sworn to Jeff that he wouldn't tell Beth about what had happened with Molly, but only after much begging from Jeff. The call that he received from a none too pleased Beth proved otherwise. It was apparent Matt hadn't kept his promise.

Jeff left his locker room, trying to find where Matt was. He found Matt talking to Al Snow in the cafeteria, looking as content as he ever had.

"Why did you do that Matt?" Jeff pushed Matt, causing him to take a step back.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You promised not to tell Beth!" Jeff's face was one of anger, his calm, laid-back attitude long gone.

"Well I call it fair-play."

"What do you mean?" Jeff asked uneasily, backing down under Matt's cold gaze.

"You got someone I loved, I told off someone you cared for. Sounds pretty reasonable to me."

Jeff let go of Matt, his face no longer one of anger, but of confusion. "You like…Molly?"

"What did you think I did in all the times I helped Molly, spending time with her and talking with her? I'm in love with her and you kissed her. How did you think that made me feel? Not to mention that you already have a girlfriend who's always at your beck and call. She doesn't deserve the garbage that you're giving her, so I thought I'd help her out by letting her know what you've been doing behind her back. You've always gotten what you wanted, until now. Didn't you know Jeff? Nobody can have it all. Not even you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trish was sitting on one of the wooden benches in the woman's locker room, bending down to tie her leather boots. She was finishing up the last of her outfit because of her match which was to be set up two matches after.

She heard the door opening, she glanced at the entrance to the locker room, but found only a swinging door, with no one in sight.

__

Must be a prank.

She shrugged it off, bending down to finish tying her shoes.

Suddenly, a force picked her up, pushing her up roughly against the lockers that aligned the locker room.

Trish clutched her head in pain, it had hit with much force against the metal. She could actually begin to see the faint lights in front of her eyes, the throbbing almost too much to bear.

"How does it feel now that your in my place huh?" The man hissed into her ear.

"Tommy, get the fuck off." She tried to push him, but he held her arms, he overpowered her easily.

"You like embarrassing me? I'll teach you what happens to little whores like you." Tommy grabbed her hair, pulling it back forcefully, kissing her roughly.

Trish managed to pull away, slapping him as hard as she could manage to while she was in the stage that she was. She screamed, hoping someone would be able to hear her, to come help, she knew she couldn't stop him by herself. 

His head snapped sideways, he touched his mouth, she had slapped him enough to cut his lip. He wiped the blood away from his mouth. "Not bad."

Trish looked at him in horror. She closed her eyes, knowing if no one came to help now, there wasn't knowing what he would do. He grabbed a hold of her top, tearing it.

The door swung open just then. She didn't care who it was, but she was relieved that someone had come. 

She felt the pressure from her arms loosen. She heard the person who saved her from Tommy, saying "Go back there Trish, so you won't get hurt."

She would have recognized the voice anywhere. It was Jeff.

She couldn't have run out of the locker room if she had wanted to, because of the sight she was. Her mascara trailed down her face, her top half torn. Trish did the only thing she could, she went further into the locker room, where the shower stalls were. She sat at the edge of the room, trying an unsuccessful attempt to cover herself, as she rocked back and forth, her arms securely around herself.

__

Why did everything have to come to this?

When she had first come to the WWF, she had finally thought things were looking up. From her childhood to her teenage years, it had been like a living hell. Everyone told her tauntingly that she would never be a WWF superstar, not with her body, not with her looks. But she had proven everyone wrong, by succeeding, by making it, done what only a few others have managed to do.

The WWF, as it turned out, was like exchanging one living hell for another. At first everyone had treated her as she had wished to be treated, as if she were accepted. Then, when she had slept with two of the men on the roster, everything changed. She hadn't even cared for the two wrestlers, it was something that had happened. Now, they all turn away when they see her coming, as if she was a contagious disease that they might catch if they talked to her or even looked her way.

__

Slut. Bitch. Whore. Skank.

All those names had been used to describe her. Trish hadn't even realized that everyone had thought of her as that until one day when she had heard a new wrestler ask Terri who she was. Terri replied by saying "Oh that slut? She's Trish." She had run off in tears, the WWF were no better than everyone she had run into in life, maybe even worse if that was possible.

Trish heard the breaking of wood, she hoped, that it wasn't Jeff who had gotten hurt.

She felt a gentle hand on her arm, she looked up, relief washing over her when she realized it was Jeff.

Trish got up hugging him. Jeff returned her hug except more awkwardly, not looking at her but rather, at the ground.

"Something wrong?" Trish asked, tilting her head to look at Jeff.

  
Jeff glanced at her, then returned his gaze once again to the ground, blushing deeply. "Um…your shirt."

Trish glimpsed at her shirt, remembering that it was torn. She smiled, she had never met anyone like Jeff who saw her as a person, and didn't try to take advantage of her in her weakest times. "I'll get something else to put on."

Jeff turned to leave, but Trish grabbed his arm to stop him saying, "Jeff, please don't go. I don't really feel like being alone, I feel safe when you're with me."

Jeff looked at her helplessly as if asking her how she was going to put on her shirt if he was in the room.

"You can just look the other way, it's okay Jeff, I trust you."

Jeff nodded, covering his hands over his eyes, moving so that he was facing the wall rather than at Trish. "Tell me when you're done."

Trish changed her top quickly grabbing a shirt that she found in Lita's bag because she didn't keep any spare tops in her gym bag. She tapped on Jeff's shoulder once she had tied the top securely to her back. 

"I really appreciate you helping me out of….the situation." Trish said.

"I was glad to help you out, I couldn't have my favorite girl in trouble now, can we?" Jeff joked. 

Trish laughed cleaning the mascara from her eyes, hooking her arm with Jeff's. "That's truth if I've ever heard one."

As they walked down the hall, to Jeff's locker room, they bumped into Molly.

"Hey guys," Molly smiled brightly.

"Hi Molly," Trish smiled back, shooting a confused glance over to Jeff, who had his hands in his pocket and wasn't looking at Molly or Trish, but at the ground.

"Are you guys…going out?" Molly asked, gesturing to Trish and Jeff who held hands.

Trish was about to reply, to say that they were just good friends when Jeff quickly said "Yeah."

Trish looked at him in surprise, then glanced to Molly to see what her reaction was. Molly's eyes seemed to darken for a split-second, before they once again regained their light.

"That's nice, well, I'll see you later." Molly said cheerfully, and waved goodbye as she went her way.

"What was that all about?" Trish turned to Jeff.

"What do you say we get something to eat? Take out sound good?" Jeff avoided her question all together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please R&R


	10. Chapter 10 - She Never Saw It Coming

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters or the WWF, don't sue

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I don't know why you've been following us around for the last few weeks, but me and Jeff are fed up with it. One match, just you and me. If you win, you get a date with Jeff. That's what you wanted all along in the first place isn't it? And if I win, then you have to leave me and Jeff alone."

  
Molly shrugged "I don't know what your talking about, but I never back out of a request, name the time and place, I'll be there."

"Then tonight, last match of the night, what do you say?"  
  
"I say, you've got a deal."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What was that all about?" Edge had come up to Trish after she had spoken out her challenge.

"That's me taking a stand."  
  
Edge leaned back on the wall as he said, "Why have you been accompanying Jeff and not me? I thought we were supposed to be a team."

Trish avoided his gaze. "I meant to speak to you about that….I decided to just stay in Team Extreme for now."

"What?"   
  
"I said…I decided that I want to be in Team Extreme, just with everything that's been going on…."

Edge cut in, not even letting her finish her sentence. "But I thought we were, I mean, I really like you.."  
  
Trish stared up at his eyes. The eyes she had thought she was so in love with, along with everything else about Edge, but all she saw now was a desperate man, trying to get her to forgive something she couldn't.

Edge and her had only been going out for only a few days. Those days had been total bliss, she thought she had finally found the one, the one that would treat her right, someone she could trust. But she found out he was just like all the others.

__

"I wonder where Edge could be, I did say I wasn't going to be at the arena today but he was supposed to…" Trish looked around the arena, her bag slung over her shoulder. She wasn't supposed to be at the arena at all today but she decided to, to support Edge and to waste some time.

She turned the corner, when she saw Jeff. "Hey Jeff!" She waved him over. 

"Hey Trish, what brings you here? I didn't know you had a match scheduled today."

"I don't, I just thought I should come to help Edge out. Do you know where he is?" She asked.

"I think he's in his locker room, but really, I don't think it's a good idea to go in there…"

Trish had a confused look on her face. "Why not?"

"Um well…you might not see anything you might want to see."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She studied Jeff's face, but when she wasn't able to make sense of what he was trying to tell her, simply opened Edge's locker room.

She froze mid-way when she saw Edge pull back from a brown haired woman.

It was Nidia, the one who had just joined WWF only a few short weeks ago.

The one who Trish had helped feel welcome, had gone out of her way to introduce her to everyone, had turned her back on her and backstabbed her by lip-locking with her boyfriend, Edge.

"Sorry if I disturbed you two, just get back to what you were doing," Trish told them dryly before leaving the room, not even bothering to yell at Edge for breaking her heart, one that felt could never be re-mended.

Before that incident had happened, Trish had thought Edge was the most perfect man on earth, but she knew better that a man like that would never exist.

"You liked me enough to cheat on me, geez Edge what a wonderful present."

"We never agreed to go steady…"

"This isn't ninth grade Edge, I thought I didn't need to say it for you to be faithful. This isn't working out, I really like you Edge, or at least I did but I realized when I saw you with her," She still couldn't say Nidia's name without cringing "I realized we would be better off as friends than anything more."

"I already apologized to you about what had happened, I swear, it was only a one time thing, it was a mistake. So what next? You're going to now go off and get with Jeff?" Edge asked angrily.

"No, but just for your information, he makes me feel better than you ever did. Listen, I know deep down inside you're a good person Edge, you're just not ready to be in a relationship right now. I don't want to be just another toy that you play with then get rid of once you get bored, I'm better than that, I know that now. Admit it, you were always in love with Molly, never me, I was just a distraction."

Edge didn't try to convince her other wise, simply nodded, and watched as she joined up with Jeff in the distance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You ready for the match Trish?" Jeff asked as he watched Trish catch up with him, Edge in the distance looking none too happy.

"Ready then I've ever been." Trish said, but stopped walking. "But you have to promise me Jeff that you won't interfere."

Jeff agreed reluctantly, he knew Molly would have something dirty up her sleeve, he just didn't know what and hopefully he wouldn't find out.

"Accompanied by Jeff Hardy….Trish Stratus!" The ring announcer introduced her as she walked down the ramp, Jeff by her side.

Trish walked up the small set on stairs and stepped into the ring, waiting for Molly to come out to the ring.

Molly Holly jogged down the ramp, not wasting any time to slide into the ring and start the match.

The bell rang as they locked arms. Trish, though was quickly overpowered by Molly and pushed onto the mat. 

Trish moved out of the way just as Molly was about to clothesline her, sticking her foot out so that Molly tripped. She tried to perform a bull dog but Molly reversed causing her to hit her back on the ropes. 

Molly hooked her head, ready to finish Trish off with a Molly-go-round, but Trish quickly got out of the hold, pushing Molly off the ropes onto the cement floor. Trish quickly took advantage of the situation, sliding out of the ring and rolling Molly into the ring, before covering her for the three count.

Jeff climbed into the ring, raising Trish's arm in victory. He glanced over at Molly, she seemed strangely calm. 

The crowd began to jeer as Crash came rushing down the ramp to help Molly. 

He DDTed Trish from behind. Jeff realized that something was wrong when he looked over to see Molly smiling. He turned to see Crash hitting Trish from behind. Anger quickly took a hold on him as he whirled Crash around, kicking him in the mid-section, twist-of-fating Lance.

Jeff dragged Crash to the corner of the ring, motioning to Trish as she slowly made her way back up, he pointed at Crash then to her as he got on the ground.

The crowd went into a frenzy as Trish, with the help of Jeff, did a perfect poetry in motion.

Molly's smile was no longer on her face, but panic. Her cousin was beaten down by Jeff, now there was no one left to help her. She looked around, trying to find an escape, but found none. She tried to run from them but found a strong pair of arms wrapping around her waist, carrying her back into the ring.

__

I'm going to get you for this.

That was Molly's only thought as she received a Poetry in Motion.

Trish and Jeff embraced in the middle of the ring, celebrating over her win. He picked her up, spinning her around. Trish laughed, the crowd only a blur. Her laughter subsided when she became conscious that her world was no longer spinning, she tilted her head questioningly as she realized he had a serious look on his face.   
  
"Jeff what's.."   


Trish never got to finish her question before Jeff's lips were on hers. She was shocked, she didn't even have a chance to think over what was happening before he pulled back. His kiss was light, hesitant, as if he wasn't sure how she would respond. Trish put her hand to her lips, as if to make sure it actually happened.

When several seconds went in silence, Jeff started to apologize profusely. He was furious with himself, he didn't know what made him go and kiss Trish, he just knew he had never felt the way he had when he kissed her.

He got out of the ring, shaking his head in disbelief of what he did. 

Jeff felt a light hand on his arm. He spun around to face Trish.

  
"I'm so sorry Trish, I never should have…"

Trish hushed him as she placed a hand to cover his mouth.

She wrapped her arms around him, leaning in to kiss him. 

__

This is what it should have felt like when I was with Edge.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Note: I know, I know. I wasn't going to put Trish/Jeff together (at least for this chapter) but I decided other wise when my Jeff Hardy fan of a friend (you know who you are! Lol) was saying if I put them together yet, hehe. Please R&R if you have the chance, thanks!


	11. Chapter 11 - Last Chance for Perfection

Edge approached Christian who was sitting down, tying his shoes.

Edge stood in front of Christian, who was still oblivious that anyone was approaching him.

He watched as Christian recognized Edge's shoes, hastily getting up.

"What do you want Edge?"

"I'm here to, what's the word? Make an agreement."  
  
"Tell me, why would I want to make a deal with you of all people?"

"Because I'm about to make you an offer you can't refuse."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Molly was fuming as she walked down the hall. 

__

Who does Trish think she is? She doesn't know who she just messed with.

She thought she had found the perfect target when she had set her sights on Jeff. The daring, emerald eyed, younger brother of Matt Hardy. She had misjudged him though, he proved to be much smarter than she had expected him to be. 

__

Spike

It had all started with Spike Dudley. She laughed as she thought back. There was one time when she had almost fallen for Spike Dudley. _The weakling. _She was too inexperienced then, too trusting. But she found out that could be costly, so she had shown him who was boss. She had tired of him quickly, though he lasted longer than most, he just didn't have what it took to be kept for too long. Spike was just another broken toy after she was finished with him.

__

Edge

Another bad choice, just one after the other. He was useful when he was still a tag team with his brother Christian, but it went all downhill after they had seperated. He was the one who cracked the fine work she had put into making sure no one found out who she really was, how cruel she could be.

__

And now Jeff.

She had to choose wisely now, someone who she could depend on, someone who wouldn't leave her before a big match. Someone who had respect from the wrestlers and her.

__

Undertaker.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So what you're saying is you actually want to get back to being E&C?" Christian asked, somewhat uneasily, unsure if this was a setup.

"Christian, what's past is past. I'm willing to forget the backstabbings, the attacks, all of it if you will. It's there, plain as night and day. What's stopping you? The chances of you getting back together with Molly as a team are practically non-existing, what have you got to lose?"

"Molly loves me, when she's ready, she'll come back."

"If she loved you, don't you think she would be with you right now instead of hanging with the Hardy?" Edge said, being able to relate to what Christian was feeling, because he, like Christian, had been fooled by Molly's charms and beautiful exterior which in no way reflected what she was like on the inside.

"I-I…" Christian's face reddened, he had no excuses for Molly's behavior as of late, maybe Edge was right.

"Stop trying to make up lame excuses for her, you know you don't even believe it yourself, so why even bother?"

Christian sighed. "Ok if I said I'll give this a try…"

Edge shook hands with Christian, grinning, "Then I would say you made the best choice you could brother. It's good to have you back."

Christian laughed, for what seemed like the first time in a long time, with Edge. "I hope so Edge…I hope so."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Molly squinted her eyes, trying to get her vision to adjust to the darkness. She had only brought a flashlight, but that had failed shortly after, leaving her to navigate through the dark parking lot alone.

__

Mission Impossible? Not likely.

Getting near Undertaker was hard, with Kane always at least room width away from 'Taker. Thankfully, Sara wasn't travelling on the road, that would have added more baggage to her mission, and she couldn't have that happening.

She passed by a couple of cars, trying to find the raven-black motorcycle. When she finally spotted the ride, she patted her pocket to make sure all the tools she needed were still there.

Molly leaned down to get a closer look at the motorcycle. She could make out the shapes of the wheels, the body of the bike.

She pulled out the pocket knife she had kept well hidden away until now. Holding the backtire of the bike with one hand, in the other flipping the pocket knife so that the knife gleamed in her hand.

Molly had always been fascinated with knives, as if amazed that something so beautiful could cause such death and destruction. Just one slip could be the end of her. Her cousin, had taught her how to use a pocket knife, she hadn't paid much attention before but she wished she had, now that the time had come to put it to good use. 

She awkwardly put the knife against the tire. She leaned forward, hoping the knife wouldn't take too much force to make the tires deflate. When she heard the sharp hiss of the tire, she knew half of her job was done. Molly turned to the front tire. She quickly slashed it, making sure to look around, to make sure no one saw her.

__

Worked like a charm.

Now all Molly had to do was wait for Undertaker to fall for the bait…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hi Taker," Molly smiled waving to where Undertaker and Kane were talking.

As Molly approached them, Kane tilted his head, as if to study what her intentions were.

"I just wanted to wish you two good luck on your matches."

Undertaker gave Molly a nod as a reply.

"Well I have to go, see ya guys!" Molly skipped the rest of the way down the hall.

After Molly had gone, Kane turned to Taker saying, "She…is…not…good…news…brother."

Undertaker crushed his beer can before throwing it in the garbage. "She's harmless, we have more important things to think about."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please R&R


	12. Chapter 12 - Words to Live By

Title: Good at Being Bad

Description: Molly Holly's dating Edge. Molly's perfect. Molly everyone's favorite sister. Molly hates Lita. What's wrong with this picture?

Dedication: To all my fellow fanfiction.net authors who have reviewed my story , thank you :)

Also the words in italics, are what the characters are thinking

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Shit, who did this to my bike," Taker cursed under his breath as he saw the slashed tires.

"Taker, I couldn't help but overhear….oh my gosh! What happened to your bike?" Molly's eyes widened as she traced the slash marks lightly.

"Some idiot slashed it, Kane's already headed to the arena, how the hell am I supposed to get a ride now?"

Molly looked up at Taker shyly offering, "Well I have my car, if you want I can drive you over to the arena myself."

"Thanks little girl, you saved me a hell of a lot of trouble. Sara's here for the show, she's around in the hotel."

Molly's eyes hardened as she realized she wouldn't have a chance to make her move with his wife, Sara, being in the same car.

Her smile brightened as she said, "Well I'll go look for her. I needed to go get my keys to the car anyway. Be back in a jiffy."

Molly jogged back in to the hotel, her steps slowing as soon as she entered the hotel.

__

Sara, why did she have to be here.

She quickly got off the elevator, unlocking the door to her hotel room. Molly grabbed her car keys that she had left on the mantel when someone pushed her against the wall, her neck held.

When Molly saw that it was Sara, Undertaker's wife, her face quickly drained of any color. 

"Sara…h-hi."

"Don't try to make me buy your crap. I've been hearing real interesting things from Kane lately. Something that involves you and a certain someone's husband. Sound familiar?"

"What are you talking about, I…"

Sara's grip around Molly's neck tightened causing her sentence to trail.

Sara glared at Molly, "You can't con a con man, you may be good, but I'm better."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Molly's eyes hinted of anger but she didn't lose her cool.

"So you want to play it that way huh? I'll let you go as long as you listen to what I say, and listen well."

Molly nodded, her lungs straining for air. 

Sara let go, Molly almost falling to the ground gasping for air.

"I'm only going to say this once, and if you didn't listen the first time, then your ass is mine.

Number one: The bad thing bout you is that you don't know nothing, you might have everyone fooled, but I can see right through your innocent little set up. I have to admit, I was disbelieving when Kane first told me about the things going on, but now that I see for myself, I knew it was the best thing I did to come here right away.

Number two: You can go screw any of the Hardly Boyz, hell even the Rock if you can get some from him, I don't give a fuck, but Undertaker? That's another case. If you didn't know already, he's my husband, and as for anyone on this roster, they know he's hands off, because they know I can and I will kick their ass if I have to.

And last, but definitely not least.

Number three: If you decide to be stupid and not listen, you'll find out why they call me the deadman's wife.

Pretty simple if you think about it, now you can either agree and you can get out of this room alive or you can either not agree and…well I won't even tell you what I'm going to do if you don't agree."

Molly nodded quickly, her eyes filled with fear, she had expected Sara to be naïve and go along as if nothing happened, but that wasn't the case. "I came back here because I offered you and Taker a ride, he told me to get you."

Sara took the car keys from Molly's hand, heading to the door only turning around to say, "So you coming or not?"

Taker watched Molly and Sara approach him. "Sara, what took you so long?"

"Nothing, just talking with Molly, right?" Sara nudged Molly sharply on the side.

"Right, right." Molly readily agreed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Look at them, they are just pathetic." Edge said to Christian as he watched Jeff and Trish kissing each other before the match.

"What's up with you bro? You weren't really the type before to get hung up over someone."

Edge glared at Christian, "I'm not hung up over Trish, I'm over her faster than I ever got over anyone I went out with."

"If you say so. Then do you still want to carry out what you wanted to do?"

"Hey, don't you think we need some piece of the action? Vince isn't letting us get any more air time, so we have to prove to him that we are good enough to be the whole show if we wanted to."

"You got your chair?"

"I always have one handy for a rainy day."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What in the world is Edge and Christian doing out here JR? They're not in the match!" King said excitedly as E&C slid in to the ring, chair in hand.

"I don't know King, but I hope this doesn't ruin the Hardy Boyz chances of taking home the gold for the tag team championship match."

"Don't be stupid JR, what do you think E&C are out here to do? SPEAR!" King cut JR off as he watched Edge spear Trish.

"Why did Edge just spear Trish? Could it have been some kind of mistake?" JR commented, signaling the referees to disqualify the opponent team and to get some backup.

"It sure doesn't look like it with Edge exchanging some heated words with Trish."

Trish had been cheering on the Hardy Boyz, but the next thing she knew, all she saw was a streak of blonde hair before she had been lying on the ground, her whole body wracking with pain.

Edge had a furious look on his face as he got up, pointing and yelling at Trish.

Trish only felt her face become soaked with tears as she tried to tell Edge, "I thought you understood."

__

Obviously he hadn't.

"And the winners due to disqualification, The Dudley Boyz!"

When she heard who had won, she held her face in her hands, the only chance of the Hardyz getting back the titles and she had taken that chance away, by accompanying them to the ring.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Molly had dropped off Sara and Taker, she had walked aimlessly around the halls until she had ended up in the cafeteria room.

No one was around since the show was still in taping; most of the wrestlers were watching the matches.

"Not a very good day for you huh?" A voice from behind asked.

Molly turned to face Maven, replying, "How could you tell?"

"I've seen you around and you always seem to be the happy-go-lucky type, but today you seemed kind of quiet. Lucky guess." Maven shrugged, smiling.

"What are you doing around in the cafeteria room? Most of the wrestlers are watching the matches back in their locker rooms."

"Well if you hadn't already noticed already, the wrestlers haven't actually been welcoming me with open arms. They think just because I only had experience in Tough Enough, that I don't deserve to be in the WWF. So I usually hang around the cafeteria when the matches are on. What brings you here?"  


Molly hadn't really noticed Maven except for the time when he was introduced by Al Snow to the rest of the group, at first she had thought Maven was kind of stand-offish so she had never really given him much thought. "It's going to take a long time to explain, so I'd rather not get into it."

Maven sat down on one of the chairs; "I have lots of time." Maven grabbed another chair and held it out for Molly. "Sit down and we can talk, I mean if you want to talk to an WWF amateur."

Molly laughed; maybe Maven wasn't so bad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please R&R


	13. Chapter 13 - Revealed In the Worst Way

Chapter 13

  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't believe Edge would have the audacity to do something like this!" Jeff punched the wall in frustration.

"There has to be a reason, and I'm going to find out what it is," Trish winced as another sharp pain went through her body.

"You stay here, I'm going to go and beat the living hell out of Edge." He was almost out the door before Trish got enough strength to reach out to stop him.

"He's not worth it. Let's just think about what a good time we'll have at Vince's party tonight ok?" Trish pleaded.

"Ok Trish, but only if you're sure."

"I am."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Did you hear about the small party Vince is going to have around 9?" Molly asked Maven as they sat down in the cafeteria, talking while the show was still taping.

"Yeah, I heard. I'm not sure if I should go at all, I'm not really that up to holding up the crap that everyone seems to be throwing at me."

"Aww they're not that mean as long as you have someone like me," She hooked her arm with Maven's. "As long as you have someone like me to show you around."

"Really? You would really be willing to hang around with me? I mean, you might get a bad rep by being near a wwf 'newbie'" Maven said.

"Hey, what are friends for?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Awesome, come look at this Edge." Christian waved over Edge, a piece of paper in his hand.

"What is it?" Edge asked exasperated, he had been watching last night's taping, when he had speared Trish, he smiled at the thought.

"Vince's going to hold some kind of party. Says here we have to be there by nine."

"Is Trish going to be there?"

Christian shrugged. "How am I supposed to know?"

"I guess it won't hurt to check it out."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Molly looked around the room where the party was being held. There were streamers in different colors, balloons raised to the ceiling.

"This sure looks….different." Molly said to Maven.

"No kidding, I would have thought Vince would have held one of those uptight business man kind of party."

"He usually does…" Molly mumbled.

Almost all the wrestlers were there, even those in the Alliance and a couple of people who she didn't even recognize.

"Here." Maven handed her some punch.

"Thanks," Molly smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The party had been in full swing, when suddenly the music stopped, all the lights going off.

"What's happening?" Trish tried to see what was happening, but found it difficult in the dark. She held Jeff's hand to reassure herself that everything would be fine.

She cringed as the speakers screeched.

Trish didn't recognize the voice that rang throughout the room.

"Thank you first of all, for coming to this party. Vince isn't the one who set this up, as said in the invitations, explains why he's not here at all tonight. No, tonight, there has been bigger plans made. Today, if some of you may not know already, is Miss Molly's birthday. Has she been a good girl this year though? Let's take a look."

A blinding light centered on the center of the front of the room.

The tape started rolling, as the voice of Molly filled the room.

__

"I can't believe you would do this to me."

"Do what Molls? What are you talking about?" 

"You're cheating on me with that slut Lita, I've seen the way you've looked at her!" Molly yelled, throwing a plant towards him.

Edge ducked, barely missing it hitting him. "What's gotten into you Molls? You know I'm not like that, I would never...." He winced as a chair hit his right shoulder.

The tape kept on continuing as it showed everything, from the time she was with Spike, to the confrontation with Edge.

Some gasps from surprised wrestlers were heard, but some only nodded with understanding, glad that finally Molly's evil ways had been revealed.

As the last footage came to an end, the lights turned back on, everyone's eyes fixed directly on Molly.

The friends that she had worked with stepped away, as if in distaste, not believing Molly would have done something so violent.

"Maven, please…" Molly begged, reaching her hand out to him, but found he was slowly backing away also, shaking his head.

"Molly, I can't, I'm sorry." Maven turned, pushing away the people in his way, making his way to the door.

"Who did this? Who?" Molly demanded, tears streaming down her face. She was caught, there was no way to get out of this.

"I did." A man's voice stated.

Molly's face turned pale when she recognized who is was.

"R-Raven?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please R&R


	14. Chapter 14 - You Thought You Knew Me

Chapter 14

Note: Thank you to all the reviewers who supported me and my story. This story is by far my most favorite story I've written, and I hope it was at least enjoyable for you, you'll never know to the full extent of my appreciation of reading the wonderful reviews. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You want to talk alone, I can see it in your face. Come with me." Raven gestured for Molly to follow, saying over his shoulder to the rest, "You may go back to your pathetic affairs in which you insist on calling lives."

Raven only came to face her after they had reached the parking lot, sitting on the hood of his car. "Remember when I once said, one day your weakness and vulnerability will only bring you pain and suffering? What did you think I meant when I said that?"

Molly's eyes were burning with fury. "I don't know, am I supposed to?"

"I was giving you advice, telling you to not let your defenses down, anyone could have done that to you, it didn't necessarily have to be me."

"Then why did you?"

"I wanted you to realize everything you've tried, done. You not only ruined their lives but their hopes and dreams as well."  
  
Molly grabbed a hold of Raven's shirt, hissing, "Well who's the smartass that taught me everything I knew?"

"When I said you were innocent, I said it to let you know I didn't want to drag you into the darkness with me, not because I wanted you to become like me. I live this way because it was the only way I knew how."

"You're avoiding my question."

"If you listened, you'd know I'm not. Think back, it'll all make sense."

__

Molly and Raven had gone against her cousins' wishes. She had so fallen deeply in love with Raven, but it seemed he had never returned those feelings.

He had broken it off only three months after they had begun to date, saying she wasn't strong enough, that she was tainted with purity.

She begged him to teach her how to be strong, in hopes that he would take her back although she never said that out loud.

He had taught her how to manipulate people to get what she wanted.

She followed his orders without question.

All she wanted was love…..the love that could only come from deep within Raven.

But along the way, she had forgotten why she had started her life's turn, instead only hurting people for her own pleasures.

Molly fell to the ground, gasping for breath, "What have I done?"

She wished now that her tears would start falling, but all she felt was an emptiness inside. What had she been thinking, hurting all those that tried to get close to her, to really get to know her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…"

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."  
  
She numbly sat on the curb, "I can't believe all this happened because of you."

"What would I have anything to do with this?" Raven looked some-what startled.

"Because I thought this was the only way."

"Only way to get what?"

"You."  


Raven's eyes clouded over with confusion. "You've always had me, baby."

"No you didn't, if I always did you wouldn't have broken up with me."

Raven stunned her as he spun her around, his lips finding hers.

Molly had melted into his arms at first, the familiarity, the smell of his hair, wrapping a safe cocoon around her. As Raven held her shoulders, deepening the kiss, she found herself coming back to earth, no longer did she see bright colors in front of her eyes, but only what there was. The dark parking lot, Raven's dark auburn hair.

Raven felt her weariness. He backed away, "I guess it was good while it lasted."  
  
Molly nodded, "I think our relationship ended back when you broke it off, I guess I was so content on getting you back, I never realized that it wasn't true love."  
  
"I'll see you around Molly."  
  
Molly sat back down on the curb, rethinking over everything she had done, how she could make up for all the wrong doings.

"Molly." A sharp voice said.

Molly turned around, to be met up with her cousin, Bob Holly.

"Sometimes, I really can't believe you're related to me, I'll take you home." He said, opening the door to his car, opening it so she could step in.

Molly smiled the first genuine smile in a long time. "I am home."

THE END

Sequel? You tell me! Hehe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Note: Alternate Ending is coming soon, for those of you who were disappointed to the ending with this chapter ^_^


	15. Chapter 15 - Alternate Ending

Chapter 14

Note: This is the alternate ending, the first few parts are the same but if you read the ending you'll see it's different

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You want to talk alone, I can see it in your face. Come with me." Raven gestured for Molly to follow, saying over his shoulder to the rest, "You may go back to your pathetic affairs in which you insist on calling lives."

Raven only came to face her after they had reached the parking lot, sitting on the hood of his car. "Remember when I once said, one day your weakness and vulnerability will only bring you pain and suffering? What did you think I meant when I said that?"

Molly's eyes were burning with fury. "I don't know, am I supposed to?"

"I was giving you advice, telling you to not let your defenses down, anyone could have done that to you, it didn't necessarily have to be me."

"Then why did you?"

"I wanted you to realize everything you've tried, done. You not only ruined their lives but their hopes and dreams as well."  
  
Molly grabbed a hold of Raven's shirt, hissing, "Well who's the smartass that taught me everything I knew?"

"When I said you were innocent, I said it to let you know I didn't want to drag you into the darkness with me, not because I wanted you to become like me. I live this way because it was the only way I knew how."

"You're avoiding my question."

"If you listened, you'd know I'm not. Think back, it'll all make sense."

__

Molly and Raven had gone against her cousins' wishes. She had so fallen deeply in love with Raven, but it seemed he had never returned those feelings.

He had broken it off only three months after they had begun to date, saying she wasn't strong enough, that she was tainted with purity.

She begged him to teach her how to be strong, in hopes that he would take her back although she never said that out loud.

He had taught her how to manipulate people to get what she wanted.

She followed his orders without question.

All she wanted was love…..the love that could only come from deep within Raven.

But along the way, she had forgotten why she had started her life's turn, instead only hurting people for her own pleasures.

Molly fell to the ground, gasping for breath, "What have I done?"

She wished now that her tears would start falling, but all she felt was an emptiness inside. What had she been thinking, hurting all those that tried to get close to her, to really get to know her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…"

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."  
  
She numbly sat on the curb, "I can't believe all this happened because of you."

"What would I have anything to do with this?" Raven looked some-what startled.

"Because I thought this was the only way."

"Only way to get what?"

"You."  


Raven's eyes clouded over with confusion. "You've always had me, baby."

"No you didn't, if I always did you wouldn't have broken up with me."

Raven stunned her as he spun her around, his lips finding hers.

Molly had melted into his arms at first, the familiarity, the smell of his hair, wrapping a safe cocoon around her. As Raven held her shoulders, deepening the kiss, she found herself coming back to earth, no longer did she see bright colors in front of her eyes, but only what there was. The dark parking lot, Raven's dark auburn hair.

Raven felt her weariness. He backed away, "I guess it was good while it lasted."  
  
Molly nodded, "I think our relationship ended back when you broke it off, I guess I was so content on getting you back, I never realized that it wasn't true love."  
  
"I'll see you around Molly."  
  
Molly sat back down on the curb, rethinking over everything she had done, how she could make up for all the wrong doings.

"Molly." A sharp voice said.

Molly turned around, to be met up with her cousin, Hardcore Holly.

"Sometimes, I really can't believe you're related to me, I'll take you home." He said, opening the door to his car, opening it so she could step in.   


Molly got into the car wordlessly.

As the car drove through the high way, she looked at Hardcore Holly, saying, "Can we stop by Spike and Lita's graves?"

Hardcore Holly told her that it would take around three hours to drive to their graves.

"I don't care, please, take me there I need to go there."  


"Why?"

"To pay my respects, to get closure."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'll wait in the car."

Molly concurred, walking up the small steps towards the top of the moutain overlooking the city in which Lita and Spike were buried side by side.

She traced the light etchings of the smooth stone.

__

Lita

April 14, 1975

Spike Dudley

Aug. 13, 1970

May they find eachother, in heaven, and in their arms.

"I'm sorry Spike, Lita. Spike, I really was in love with you, in a twisted screwed up way that I was. Lita, I'm glad that Spike found you, I could see by the way you were always in eachothers arms, you two really were the perfect couple made in heaven."  


Her tears finally came to her, slipping quietly onto the stone. Molly wiped it away with her hands, but found the tears smearing, leaving a smudged pattern.

"Forgive me Spike, I know if I were in the same shoes that you were, I wouldn't give myself a second glance, but please I'll never be able to move on without knowing you're all right."

A wind passed by just the, the air making her hair flow back, creating ripples in the air.

"Thank you." Molly whispered, looking up in to the sky.

She made her way back down the stairs, only looking back at the hill, and the sky only when she had reached the end.

She glanced back once more speaking softly, "Good at Being Bad?"

She gazed up above to the sky, seeing that the skies were clearing up, a rainbow appearing which seemed so near, but she knew was far in distance.

"Every day's a new day with no mistakes, now it's my turn to start a new chapter in my life, with a clean conscience."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Note: Which ending did you like best? I'm just curious to know :) Hope you enjoyed the story, because I sure know I enjoyed writing it.

__

  



End file.
